


пока мы еще здесь

by hehearse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All Humans, Angst, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehearse/pseuds/hehearse





	пока мы еще здесь

-Элайджа, это не…

-Тсс.

Ее лицо искажается, уродливая гримаса жалости и обиды. Это не имеет значения.

Элайджа отворачивается назад к экрану, от которого уже год как зло, остро саднят глаза.

Это тоже значения не имеет.

-Элайджа, тебе нужно поесть, — она упреждающе поднимает узкую ладонь, -иначе ты не сможешь продолжать работать.

Забота об организме — отвратительно долгое занятие, крадующее и так утекающее время. Элайджа замирает, уткнувшись глазами в монитор.

Цепляется за образ, который уже как сквозь вату.

-…хорошо. Пойдем.  
  


Хлоя сама не своя — бледная тень, вся хрупкая, истонченная, жалкая. Смотрит на него затравленными глазами, когда уходит.

В голову лезет темное, склизкое, горькое, но Элайджа умеет усмирять все лишнее. Выкорчевать то, что мешает, вытравить, выжечь.

-Ты не спал.

-Переживу. Главное, что прототип скоро будет готов.

Она давится вздохом, сжимает пальцы на спинке стула.

-Эла…

-Тсс.

Она затихает, и Элайдже даже оборачиваться не нужно, чтобы видеть ее поджатые губы. Темное, склизкое цепляется за лодыжки.

-Я посплю через час. Не переживай.

Хлоя нервно смеется. Они оба понимают глупость сказанного.

-Хорошо. Я приду завтра.

-Хорошо, — вторит эхом. Хлоя проводит холодным пальцами по его волосам, но больше ничего не говорит.  
  


Первый прототип стоит им отрубленного района. Это отвратительно, но оно, кажется, работает — по крайней мере, включается. Естественно, он не знает наверняка — не проверить, но оно работает.

Он вскрывает какую-то бутылку, найденную в шкафу за дурацким сервизом родителей Хлои.

Хлоя бьет этот сервиз, а потом рыдает в ванной — Элайджа слышит это даже за шумом воды.

На вкус отвратительно. Элайджа выпивает все.

Неважно.  
  


Второй прототип роняет сеть дома, сжигает щиток и под конец взрывается, поджигая ковер. Они долго объясняются с соседями, Хлоя выуживает из закромов ту самую — легкую, вежливую и гибкую — и легко очаровывает и путает соседей.

Никто не понимает, что произошла, но замечательная девочка обещала проставиться на следующем собрании жильцов и заменить проводку за свой счет — так что и переживать не о чем.

Она не разговаривает с Элайджей — даже не смотрит на него. Он пожимает плечами, выуживая из корпуса уцелевшие детали. Мелочи.  
  


После этого все становится быстрее, ярче. Элайджа весь вибрирует от предвкушения.

Кажется, будто он впервые почувствовал что-то — так свежо и чисто все ощущается. Будто надел новые очки с подходящими диоптриями, отмыл все окна и квартиру. Хлоя заражается его нервным восторгом, снова надевает старые, не успевшие выцвести на солнце платья. Они болезненно синие, но Элайджу это больше не трогает.

Сейчас это уже неважно. Уже почти собрано.

Он до странного уверен, что все сработает — иначе и быть не может!

Да, он не проводил опытов на этой стадии разработки, но это и чревато, и бесполезно.

Хлоя приходит в себя только под конец, когда Элайджа выкручивает розетки из стен и путается в кабелях и проводах. У них на одно спальное место меньше, но он почти не спит — так, дремлет на стуле на кухне и просыпается, когда соседи вываливаются по гулкому коридору на работу.  
Хлоя опять плачет — уже не прячась — и смотрит на него, как смотрят на старые выцветшие фотографии. Ощущается отвратительно, но Элайджа откладывает это ощущение подальше.

-Элайджа?

-Хлоя?

Она кусает губы. Такая бледная — кажется, она бывает на улице только по работе.

Не почти жалко.

-Может, ты все-таки… ну…

Он поворачивается, сплетает пальцы в по-тупому бьющем жесте.

-Мы же говорили об этом.

Она кивает резко, провисает вся, как марионетка с обрезанными ниточками. Элайджа кивает, улыбается криво и, подумав, берет ее за руку. Хлою почти подбрасывает — от удивления? — но она хватается за его руку в ответ, как за спасательный круг, и выглядит так, будто вот-вот заплачет.

-Я тебя люблю.

-Я знаю… извини, — пожимает плечами, и Хлоя улыбается. Все-таки плачет.  
  


Будь он персонажем игры, он бы сейчас точно провалился сквозь текстуры, заглючил бы в бесконечном дерганом лупе — примерно так это ощущается. Хлоя в ярко-синем, смотрит перед собой, укладывая хвост на плечо. Она вся тусклая в этом платье, но очень красивая.

Элайджа последний раз проверяет вбитые данные.

-Солнце, включишь его?

Она кивает, перебирая пальцами хвост. Ногти обкусаны под корень, и Элайджа морщится, отводя глаза. Поднимается, крутя хрустящими кистями в воздухе.

-Все будет хорошо, я же гений непризнанный!

Хлоя улыбается механически, поднимается тоже. Они меняются местами, и она отворачивается к монитору. Кажется, у нее снова слезы наворачиваются на глаза.

Кровать непривычно мягкая, провода больно впиваются в ребра, но немного можно потерпеть.

-Элайджа, — она звучит надтреснуто, -Я тебя люблю, Элайджа.

-Хлоя, — эхо не заканчивается. Она поднимает плечи. Хорошо, что ее лица не видно.

-Элайджа, тебе все пережжет. Все…

-Стоит того.

-Но…

-Тсс.

Хлоя всхлипывает. Звучит отвратительно — он никогда не умел успокаивать плачущих людей.

-Элайджа, я люблю тебя.

-Пока, хлоя.

-Пока.

Сухие щелчки клавиш, и мозг вместе с острой болью расцветает старым, привычным рисунком — широкая улыбка, колючая борода, болезненно-синие глаза.

-Я скучал.

 


End file.
